Separación y Encuentro
by M.E. Nightteare
Summary: Como dice el título. OCMisaoxHiei
1. Prologo

Separación y encuentro:  
"Dolor en mi Corazón"

**-Prólogo-**

Ciudad de Tokio  
Año 2004  
12:35 Hrs.  
Escuela Sarayashiki

-¡En unos días será su próximo aniversario... que emoción! Debes estar muy feliz, ya son seis meses -comentó una chica a otra-

-Supongo que debería estarlo -respondió algo melancólica la otra-

-¿Porqué esa cara Misao?... ¿Misao...?

**Flash Back**

-¿Kurama has visto a Hiei? -preguntó la chica-

-Creo que está afuera, ve a ver

-Está bien... -agregó saliendo de ahí, y a la vez dirigiéndose al árbol que se encontraba afuera- ¿Hiei, estas ahí? Responde...

-¿Qué quieres ahora baka?

-Baja de ahí... por favor -este así lo hizo-

-¿Y bien?

-¿Es verdad que te irás? -dijo esta llegando al punto central de la conversación-

-Hn... esas son mis decisiones...

-¿O sea... que no te intereso, no soy nada... para ti? -esta intentaba no llorar-

-Si me iré, pero tengo pensado regresar, y eso me tomará bastante tiempo, lo mejor será que no me esperes, mínimo serán dos años, si es que no llegan a ser mas -agregó el muchacho del jagan volteándose-

-De todas maneras, prométeme... que regresarás, y que me buscarás, aunque entre nosotros no haya ya mas nada, de todas formas lo harás -dijo ella-

-... -solo levantó el brazo en forma de respuesta, sin saber que se trataba de un si, o de un no-

**Fin del Flash Back**


	2. Cap1

-Cap. 1-

Esa tarde, después de clases Misao regresaba a su casa, ella vivía sola... ya que un asalto le arrebató a sus padres... pero, logró superarlo gracias al gran apoyo que le había brindado la Maestra Genkai, quién le enseñó a manejar su poder espiritual. También conoció a Yuusuke, un rebelde sin causa... Kurama, el sabio... para ella el se había convertido un ejemplo a seguir, siempre tenía una respuesta para todo. Kuwabara... cómplice de Urameshi, gran idiota... pero de entre todos ellos, con quién mas había pasado el tiempo que permaneció con ellos, había sido Hiei. El lo fue todo para ella, y así viceversa. No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos descubrieran sus sentimientos el uno por el otro, por supuesto que les costó admitirlo, ya que el orgullo no es fácil de quitárselo, pero gracias a los consejos del Joven Kurama, todo resultó bien.

-Por fin estoy en casa... -dijo Misao tirando la mochila al piso, mientras ella se desplomaba sobre la cama- Ya son... dos años, y aún sigo esperando, me pregunto  
¿Debería seguir?... si el volviera, que sucedería con Satoru, después de seis meses...

Flash Back

-Adiós Misao... -dijeron sus amigas, corriendo bajo la lluvia para no mojarse- 

-Bien, supongo que llegaré completamente mojada, que mas he de esperar con esta lluvia -esta se dijo así misma comenzando a caminar, mientras las gotas caían sobre sus hombros-

-¡¡Misao!! -un chico corrió tras ella- No es bueno que te mojes, y menos en este tiempo, te agarrarás un fuerte resfriado, ten -este se sacó la chaqueta y la puso sobre la chica-

-Satoru... muchas gracias, eres muy amable, pero... no es necesario que lo hagas -esta agregó hacia el muchacho que la había ayudado desde que ingresó nuevamente a la escuela, eran muy buenos amigos-

-Descuida, te acompañaré a tu casa, será mejor que nos apuremos un poco

-Debió dolerte mucho la pérdida de tus padres, sobre todo ahora... que estás sola, me comentaste que te las tienes que arreglar para vivir en tu hogar

-Así es... pero cada mes mis tíos que viven en Kyoto, me envían un dinero para los gastos de la casa, así para pagar mis estudios, después de todo no es tan malo, y bueno ya hemos llegado a mi casa -finalizó parada junto a Satoru, frente a su casa- Ven porque no pasas, un momento para que te seques, también para que tomes algo caliente, vamos

Dentro de la casa...

-Ahh... muchas gracias, sabe delicioso -Satoru comía un pedazo de pastel- 

-¿Verdad que si?... ayer me dediqué a hacerlo, me alegro que te guste -esta sonreía-

-Mh... eres una mh... excelente cocinera mh... Ahh... lo lamento es que esta muy rico -dijo entre trozos de pastel- Vaya, el tiempo ha pasado bastante rápido, creo que lo mejor es que me marche, mañana tenemos clases, y creo que hay examen, ah cielos, no he estudiado nada

-Es verdad... yo tampoco me he dedicado a leer los capítulos, supongo que ahora es el momento

-Si mejor me voy -el muchacho dijo nuevamente-

-Te acompaño a la puerta...

-Bueno adiós... te cuidas... y... gracias por todo -este comenzó a sonrojarse al igual que Misao-

-Si lo mismo digo... -agachó la cabeza-

-Misao... yo... yo quiero que sepas... que... tu...

-... -se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa ya que Satoru se acercaba a ella-

-Yo... te quiero mucho, y me gustaría... saber si tu también, porque entre nosotros ya no existe ese lazo que llamábamos amistad, sino que algo mas fuerte ha ido creciendo

-Yo... "Yo también siento gran cariño hacia el, pero Hiei... aun no puedo olvidarlo y las palabras de que 'no te esperara', quizás deba darme otra oportunidad..." Yo he llegado a sentir ese aprecio por ti también, y creo... que estar sola me hace mal, por eso admito que lo nuestro ya se ha vuelto mas que amistad -Misao se sentía deprimida, el solo hecho de recordar a Hiei hizo que abrazara a Satoru, quién le correspondió tiernamente- 

-Entonces supongo... que entre nosotros hay algo mas, y espero que dure mucho tiempo -la besó amablemente- Ahora me debo ir, nos vemos mañana

Fin del Flash Back


	3. Cap2

-Cap. 2-

Ya han pasado dos días, el día anterior Misao se había juntado con Kurama, ella confiaba en el, le contaba sus problemas y este la aconsejaba, solo faltaba una noche para el aniversario de ella y Satoru. Misao le había comentado a su confidente sobre el medio año que llevaba junto a Satoru, que esta vez, ya no sería una noche juntos por el parque, si no que este había planeado ir a su casa, ya que la joven lo había invitado a cenar y de paso intercambiar unos libros, ya que ambos eran grandes aficionados a la literatura. Misao pidió un consejo para que todo resultara bien y este solo le dijo que hiciera lo que su corazón sentía, que solo eso haría que todo funcionará como lo deseaba.

Esa noche, las amigas de Misao fueron a su casa para ayudarle con todo, preparar la cena, arreglar los adornos, música y todo, por supuesto que Misao no estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que ella planeaban, pero estaba segura que hacían lo mejor para ella

-Esta música es excelente... -dijo una de sus amigas-

-Por favor... no exageren solo cenaremos y leeremos unos libros, mas bien intercambiaremos...

-Pero que aburrido ¿Y ya sabes que le vas a regalar? Eso es fundamental en un aniversario -dijo otra- 

-Pues... pensaba darle uno de mis poemas...

-¡Ah...! Y que tal si el joven Satoru te propone matrimonio, no sería romántico -la imaginación de Yura comenzó a funcionar-

"-Misao, ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo, para así tener una vida juntos eternamente? -Yura imaginó al joven Satoru disfrazado de príncipe arrodillado frente a Misao quién traía un hermoso vestido celeste-

-¡Oh si, por supuesto! Amado, casémonos... -ambos se abrazaron-"

-Oh por favor, no digas tonterías -Mya agregó con una gran gota sobre su cabeza-

-¿Que será de mi? -dijo acomodando algunos cojines-

-Todo saldrá bien créeme... 

Esa misma noche, solo que mas tarde, Misao subió a su habitación, abrió un poco la ventana y apoyando los codos en el marco de esta observaba la ciudad... aún seguía lloviendo, el noticiero había mencionado que esa semana sería solamente lluvia, sobre todo en las noches... pero a Misao, lo que mas le agradaba era la lluvia, muchos recuerdos había obtenido de ella... algunos buenos, otros que deseaba que nunca hubiesen sucedido, algunos de ellos pasaron por su mente, como el día en que Hiei había llegado lastimado y esta había pasado toda la noche cuidándolo... su primer beso con Hiei, incluso el día en que Hiei mencionó que se machaba, este fue el mas doloroso y el que marcó su vida... después vino el beso con Satoru, aquel día sintió que volvía a nacer...

-Lo mejor es que me valla a dormir, mañana es un gran e importante día para mi, por lo menos así lo creo -esta apagó las luces y cerró la ventada, y se durmió sobre la cama aferrada a la almohada-

En tanto en casa de Kurama...

Este se encontraba en su habitación escribiendo un trabajo que debía presentar al día siguiente, en eso se escucharon fuertes golpes en la puerta de la casa, aún bajo el ruido de la lluvia, Kurama preguntándose de quién se podría tratar hasta estas hora bajo la escalera y fue hacia la entrada, abrió la puerta y mas fue la sorpresa al encontrarlo ahí...

-P... pero, ¿Que haces aquí? Es decir, regresaste, anda no te estés mojando pasa -Kurama no podía quitarle la vista de encima, después de todo en dos años, ¿Quien no cambiaría?


	4. Cap3

-Cap. 3-

-¿Que sucede Kitsune? No has dejado de mirarme... 

-E... es que, Hiei... has cambiado, mucho... bastante -aún no creía que se trataba de el-

-Hn... ¿Y que me dices tu baka? Igual cambiaste, hasta podría decir que ahora te ves inteligente -agregó este con una pequeña sonrisa-

Ya no se trataba de aquel Hiei, el frío y despiadado, si no que... ahora era diferente, se podía sentir que algo de lo que hizo había cambiado gran parte de si, tanto físicamente, y psicológicamente, había crecido, sin duda lo había hecho, el cabello seguía erizado pero era notable que ahora era mas largo, quizás no tanto... pero si un poco, y la venda que cubría el jagan seguía en su lugar, sus ojos ahora parecían estar seguros de todo movimiento, no como antes que irradiaban ira contra todos, su rostro se había vuelto el de alguien que sabía lo que hacía, como el de un adulto, aunque aún no lo fuera, seguía siendo ese muchacho, que en fondo solía ser rebelde, probablemente aún lo sea un poco, traía puesto su capa, la que generalmente utilizó, su favorita... No había duda, de que su visita se debía a Misao, la única persona que lo quiso tal y como era, la que decía que todos tienen defectos, los cuales forman parte de una gran perfección. A Hiei le encantaba esa frase, se sentía bien al escucharla, por eso nunca la olvidó

-¿Y... que te trajo de vuelta? -preguntó Kurama-

-Vaya.... supuse que lo sabrías -respondió tumbándose en el sillón- 

-Por... ella, me refiero a Misao

-Si ya lo sabes... no preguntes, iré a verla mañana

-"Mañana ella estará de aniversario... ¿Será correcto?" Ahm... esto Hiei, no creo que sea buena idea ir mañana 

-Hn... no te metas en mis asuntos, yo se cuando es bueno o malo ir, por cierto, pasaré la noche aquí

-Ehh... si, claro "Sin duda, sigue siendo el mismo"

-Por cierto... ¿Sigue viviendo en el mismo lugar?

-Ehh... si, en la misma casa

La noche transcurrió y los primeros rayos del sol tocaron el rostro de la chica

-Hoy es el gran día... se podría llamar así -dijo Misao incorporándose sobre la cama, mientras que se refregaba un ojo con la mano, en eso sonó el teléfono- ¿Si...? 

-Misao, ya son seis meses, felicidades

-Eh... muchas gracias Yura

Así transcurrió el día, también había recibido una llama de Satoru y de Mya... había pasado ordenando y arreglando algunas cosas, escribió el poema para su novio, el cual le regalaría, ella era bien simple, detestaba las cosas costosas, que solo sirven para la ocasión, finalmente tocaron las 22:00 en el reloj de pared de Misao, y a los minutos después... la puerta. Satoru había llegado

-Felicidades amor, espero que esta no sea la última vez, que hayan muchas mas -dijo este antes de besarla-

-Felicidades a ti también -esta lo abrazó- Anda pasa, no te estés mojando -agregó tomándolo de la mano-

-Un regalo -Satoru le entregó un ramo de lirios, sus flores favoritas- Se que te gustan mucho

-Ahh... que hermosas, muchas gracias, bueno tu sabes que yo no soy de esas personas materiales, en las que está metido el dinero, así que perdóname si no te agrada, pero me tomé el tiempo de escribirte un poema, ten -con la cabeza gacha, Misao se lo entregó- 

"Te debo

Desde aquel día  
Te debo mi sonrisa  
Gracias a la lluvia  
Te debo mi vida  
Corresponderte   
Es lo que te debo  
No obstante  
Amarte es lo que quiero  
Lo mejor de mi te entrego  
Aunque sea poco  
Lo que transmito  
Es todo lo que en mi aún queda  
Bajo las lágrimas del cielo  
Un sentimiento nació  
Aquel que te debo 

M.Nightteare"

-No sabes cuanto había esperado, para obtener un poema de ti, y finalmente lo he conseguido, algo que guardaré con mucho aprecio, además de decir muchas gracias, quiero agregar que es el poema mas lindo que mis ojos han apreciado... y creo que los últimos no estuvieron equivocados al elegirte a ti, tanto dentro, como por fuera

Las horas continuaban, habían disfrutado de una deliciosa cena y mas tarde al lado de la combustión lenta estuvieron platicando sobre los meses que llevaban juntos, ambos querían mucho esa relación, por lo cual Misao supuso que la confianza sería lo primero, por lo cual decidió contarle todo lo ocurrido antes de que comenzaran juntos...

-Satoru, como una pareja, la confianza es lo que mas cuenta, así que quiero que sepas todo lo ocurrido, antes de estar juntos

-Espera... quiero que sepas, que cualquier cosa que haya sucedido en el pasado no me importará, ahora estamos en el presente y pronto en el futuro, y estamos juntos...

-Muchas gracias, pero creo que es necesario que lo sepas, así que, por favor... escúchame 

-Esta bien...

-Hace ya... dos años, la persona que mas amaba me dejó, no terminamos, pero nunca regresó, permanecí deprimida, no sabía si esperarlo o comenzar una nueva vida, hasta el día que nosotros empezamos, seguía esperándolo... lo que quiero decir es que llevaba un año y medio esperando, pensé que mi vida no tendría sentido sin esa persona, y llegaste tu, y por eso te debo mucho, porque devolviste la luz a mi rostro, también mi sonrisa, y volví a nacer, era como... si mi vida pasada se borrara para traer otra nueva, y agradezco que tu hayas sido la persona que me trajo devuelta, pero aún así no pierdo la esperanza de que esa persona regrese, y cuando regrese no se que haré... por eso estoy muy confundida, ¡Detesto esta sensación! -Misao comenzó a sollozar abrazándose a si misma, pero Satoru la abrazó contra su pecho-

-Misao... mientras esa persona no regrese, quiero que sepas que podrás contar conmigo... que estaré contigo, como lo estoy ahora... después si volviese a tu lado.. aquella persona lo nuestro acabará y quedará guardado en nuestras memorias como un agradable recuerdo del cual quizás no nos acordemos, pero sin embargo no olvidaremos... solo quedará entre nosotros una agradable amistad... ¿Te parece?

-Lo.. lo dices enserio, ¿No te molesta que ame a otra persona, estando contigo?

-No... ya que el tiempo que he pasado contigo he logrado conocerte a ti, y a mi también, compartimos muchos gustos, y he tenido ratos muy agradables contigo, te aprecio mucho, pero escúchame bien, si aquella persona te hace sufrir o algo por el estilo, se las verá con mis puños

-Muchas gracias... tu eres un gran apoyo para mi, y también te aprecio mucho, por eso... quiero que si llegase la persona que he estado esperando, seguir siendo tu amiga, y que tu también lo seas

-Siempre lo seremos...

El reloj de pared dio las 01:00 de la madrugada, Satoru decidió que sería mejor regresar a su hogar, ya que sería muy tarde... y sus padres se preocuparían

-Bueno es mejor irme... y tu debes dormir, mañana domingo podrás descansar

-Si tienes razón, ya es muy tarde, pero te acompaño hasta la esquina...

-No te preocupes... quédate aquí, ahora no esta lloviendo, pero de seguro en unos momentos volverá a caer la lluvia, no te mojes, ¿Si? 

-No, te todos modos quiero ir, así aprovecho de tomar un poco de aire, ten -Misao le entregó su chaqueta- Vamos

En la esquina de la calle...

-Bueno hasta aquí nos vemos... me alegro que haya sido hoy eñ día de nuestro aniversario, porque con mi familia iremos a visitar a unos tíos y no regresaremos dentro de unos días, yo te llamo... por cierto, lo pase muy bien, y gracias por todo

-No, gracias a ti, por todo, espero que haya sido de tu agrado, y saludos a tus padres

-Claro, nos estamos viendo adiós - solo su sombra se vio desaparecer entre la oscuridad de la noche, y como el había dicho, comenzó a llover, bastante fuerte-

-Como me gustan los días de lluvia... de todos modos será mejor regresar -dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa- Que fuerte es Satoru... aún así sin que le corresponda del todo, sigue como si nada, por eso lo aprecio mucho....


	5. Epilogo

-Epílogo- 

Misao caminaba lentamente a su casa... pensando en todo lo sucedido... tanto como en el presente como en el pasado... había llegado a la entrada de su casa... pero ahí se paró en seco, vio a alguien parado ahí frente, observando el gran árbol a la entrada de la casa... aquella persona, giró lentamente su rostro, para que sus ojos se encontraran con los de la chica, finalmente ambos quedaron frente a frente, la única reacción de Misao fue llevarse ambas manos para cubrirse la boca

-Tu... -Misao no conseguía reaccionar, mientras que la lluvia mojaba los cuerpos de ambos-

-Finalmente... regresé -fue todo lo que Hiei... pudo decir-

-... -Misao caminó hacía la puerta, y la abrió- N... o no te estés mojando anda, pasa... -Hiei así lo hizo- 

-Hn...

-Buscaré algo seco que te puedas colocar, aguarda unos momentos por favor, ¿Estás desde hace mucho rato ahí parado? Espera, te daré algo tibio para que... -Hiei la detuvo, tomándole la mano-

-Detente, no tienes porque hacer todo esto... no es necesario -Hiei observó la pared, ahí había un imagen en la que salía Misao junto a Satoru- Veo que... conseguiste una nueva vida

-¡No creas que te he olvidado he sufrido, y mucho, aún estando con el, no conseguía quitarte de mi cabeza, estabas en mis pensamientos, sueños, todos los días! Pero Satoru me sacó adelante, decidí darme otra oportunidad, por eso estoy saliendo con el, lo mas curioso -agregó esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa- es que me dijo, que si tu... algún día regresabas comprendería mi situación, y lo nuestro terminaría, dejando solo una amistad... bueno y todo si todo si tu vuelves a aceptarme... ¡Ah...! Ten, lo encontré, aún quedan algunas de tus ropas -Misao le extendió una nueva capa, que tenía guardada desde que el se fue, ya que también poseía una habitación-

-Ah, gracias...

-Ven, tómate algo para que te calientes, hay agua ahí en el termo, yo subiré a cambiarme, espérame...

-Está bien... "Aún tiene esa misma actitud, pero ha cambiado mucho físicamente, ya no se encuentra en el cuerpo de una niña, como solía estarlo antes, so rostro se ha vuelto mas fino, pero continúa con las mismas facciones... como decirle que aún la aprecio, y que aunque ahora tenga otra vida, mi último deseo antes de perderla, es tenerla contra mis brazos nuevamente, cerca y junto a mi... aunque sea por unos momentos, solo eso, luego ella podrá continuar con su propia vida, y yo me iré, solo eso y nada mas"

-Gracias por esperar, ven te prepararé algo... -se dirigió a la cocina-

-Como sea...

... 

-¿Y donde estuviste todo este tiempo? No dejaba de pensar... si estabas bien, si no necesitabas algo, si no te había ocurrido algo, ¿Estarías vivo?... muchas preguntas e ideas extrañas pasaban por mi mente...

-Yo... decidí irme, ya que... quería en pensar lo que había sido mi vida, y lo que sigue siendo, también desde que tu apareciste en ella, y la cambiaste... todo eso fui a hacer, en las profundidades del Makai, también quería saber mas a cerca de mi, mi familia, si es que tuviera una... al igual que de mi pasado

-¿Y lograste descubrirlo?

-La gran mayoría ha sido resuelto...

Las horas continuaron, y se contaban lo que habían hecho durante ese tiempo, en que habían estado separados... habían dado las 05:00 de la mañana, y Misao cayó en un profundo sueño, sobre uno de los sofás, en el comedor... y Hiei aún despierto decidió cargarla hasta su habitación, al llegar a ella, este la acostó sobre la cama y permaneció unos minutos contemplándola... 

-Sigue siendo la misma... por siempre -finalizó saliendo de la pieza, para dirigirse a su antiguo cuarto-

A la mañana siguiente...

-Uhh... -Misao despertó- Pero... que no estaba en abajo, en el comedor... ¿Uh?... "Fue Hiei quién me trajo hasta aquí" -no pudo evitar sonrojarse-

La mañana transcurrió. Hiei ya había despertado, Misao cocinaba el almuerzo, y el penúltimo mencionado, estaba sentado en una de las sillas mientras la joven preparaba algo delicioso...

-¿Que tanto estás haciendo? -preguntó Hiei-

-Ya lo sabrás, no sé si permanecerás mucho tiempo aquí así que cocinaré algo delicioso...

-Supongo que estará bien...

-"Aún sigue siendo esa persona distante y cortante... pero esa siempre fue la actitud que me había gustado en el... me alegro que en esa parte no haya cambiado, en cuanto a físicamente, si esta bastante diferente... ha crecido, su cabello esta mas largo pero continúa erizado... ¡Jaja...!, la misma ropa.... muy auténtica te diré, pero se que es una buena persona, y que aún lo amo, y mucho" 

Finalmente ambos disfrutaron de un gran almuerzo, el cual estaba muy variado "Un banquete, digno de alguien superior, como yo" -acotó Hiei-. Mas tarde Misao recibió la llamada de Satoru, contándole que ya había llegado... pero la chica no quiso decirle que aquella persona había regresado, ya que... no quería herirlo, se propuso decírselo cuando regresara de su viaje... Aún continuaba lloviendo, pero esa clase de días eran las que de mas agrado eran para ella... al darse cuanta de que ya no le quedaban víveres, salió a comprarlos...

-Ehm... Hiei, saldré a comprar algunas cosas para que cenemos, el día ha pasado muy rápido, ya ves.... ya son las 20:00, no me tardo...

-Descuida, te acompañaré

-No es necesario, puedes quedarte si lo deseas...

-De todas maneras iré contigo... 

-Bueno...

-¿Y que quieres cenar?... Huy, esto es delicioso, hay... esto también, son tantas cosas... ¿Pero que es lo que tu quieres?

-Sabes que me da igual...

-De todas maneras debe haber algo que prefieras... -agregó mientras seguía mirando- ¿Que te parece si preparo "Bolitas de Arroz"?

-Eso suena bien...

-Excelente...

Misao pagó la comida y salieron en dirección a casa... bajo la fina lluvia Hiei solo seguía a Misao, quién tomó el camino a su hogar por el parque...

-Recuerdo que tu pasabas gran parte del tiempo en este lugar...

-... ¿A que quieres llegar con eso?

-Solo te lo decía... -esta al estar detenida, continuó a paso lento-

-Yo también lo recuerdo... luego llegaste tu, y... me invitaste a tu hogar... lo cual agradezco

-No tienes que hacerlo -seguía caminando, y Hiei siguiéndola-

-La razón por la cual regrese, aunque ya sabía que estarías en compañía de otra persona... era porque deseaba verte, y sentirte contra mi, tenerte en mis brazos... esa es la verdadera razón... y ahora quiero cumplir el motivo de mi regreso...

La joven continuó caminando hasta que Hiei la detuvo tomándole la mano, haciendo que esta se girara, para que estuvieran frente a frente, separados por tan solo unos metros...

-Aunque... tu estés con esa persona, siempre te querré mucho, ya que tu fuiste capaz de entenderme, y quererme tal y como soy, tanto con mis defectos, así como mis virtudes... las cuales aún desconozco...

Misao observaba a Hiei con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y vio como este se acercó, tomándola por la cintura hacia el, después la apretó contra su pecho, apoyando su cabeza contra la de Misao, quién permanecía muy impactada ante esa reacción... luego una lágrima recorrió su rostro, seguida de varias mas, y no pudo evitar que sus manos fueran a dar con el cuerpo de Hiei apretándolo contra si misma... 

-Finalmente lo que anhelaba desde hace ya dos años, tu me lo has cumplido

-Mi deseo era que regresaras, y ahora que lo has hecho, no importa que exista otra persona, no dejaré que te vayas nuevamente... ya que eso es lo que menos quiero, así que te lo pido a ti... por favor... no... vuelvas a dejarme -esta comenzó a sollozar, aferrada al cuerpo de la persona a quien mas quería, rogándole que no se marchase de su lado- 

-Haré todo lo que pueda, así que puedes estar tranquila, además no debes llorar, me tendrás aquí... 

Ambos regresaron a la casa de la joven, después de una cena, ambos se sentaron frente al fuego, Misao dormía en los brazos de Hiei, y este jugaba con sus cabellos...

Fin...   
Misao Nightteare

Notas de la Autora: Buenop... quedo dar las gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic, y a los que están por leerlo XD... espero que haya sido de su agrado.... el motivo por el cual lo escribí fue por una idea que tuve un día, la había dejado pasar y al poco tiempo regresó... y mi cabeza me decía "Escríbelo... escríbelo" bueno, algo así nnU... la cosa es que después supe del concurso, y me dieron ganas de escribir, por suerte la inspiración estuvo de mi lado, sin ella no podría haberlo hecho Se escuchan aplausos. Otra cosa: este es el primer FanFic que escribo de Yuu Yuu Hakusho, por lo general había estado escribiendo de Dragon Ball Z, pero bueno... a mi me gusto mucho como quedo este, ya que demuestra los cambios que se pueden hacer al corazón de alguien muy frío a través de los años, y en compañía de una persona.

Derechos: Bueno como leyeron en alguna parte del fic, se encuentra una frase entre estos cositos que ahora se me olvido como se llamaban XD. El punto es que la frase (Todos tenemos defectos, los cuales hacen parte de la perfección) se la robé a una compañera de curso... así que saluditos Ana K. y gracias por la frase que me sirvió mucho.

Bueno Gracias a todos... y no olviden votar por el mejor FanFic de YYH!!!

Sayounara Bye-Bye!


End file.
